What happened to Draco?
by Fluffy Pink Dragons
Summary: Harry Potter was spending the summer with the Weasley's when Draco shows up. Just one problem he's gone blind is he faking or does he really need help? Please R and R Warnings inside Slash HD and some Harry and Ginny
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello this story is before the war and they are both 17 years old.

Warning: Contains slash and will be rated M for some sexual situations and cussing and loads of insults. Please review and tell me if this story should be continued. Also the Grammar and format sucks so please bear with me.

* * *

I was at the Weasley's borrow for the summer with Hermione. It's so beautiful here, exempt for the extremely tall grass around the house. That is something to be scared of in my opinion.

You never know what's hiding in there. There could be an elephant in there and you wouldn't be able to see it Ahhh but summer is my favorite/worst 3 months to be out of school.

Favorite when I can spend it here with my friends and worst when I have to spend it with the Dursley's. I can't believe I can stay here for a whole summer. With Ginny none the less, damn I'm such a lucky person right now.

It's been a month and it only feels like yesterday they came and picked us up and me and Ginny are getting rather friendly with each other. Just long make-out sections at night nothing below the waist.

Which Ginny didn't like at all. But I wasn't ready to do it yet and she understood and didn't press the issue. Then one night we were all eating dinner and suddenly there was a huge explosion outside the borrow.

Mrs. Weasley screamed and cursed as we grabbed our wands and took off out of the house. When we finally made our way out there was a man laying on the grass. He was wearing all black and I noticed he had really blond hair.

Then it hit me, it was Malfoy. Why would Draco Malfoy be in the Weasley's front yard? It made absolutely no since. We just stood there not really knowing what to do. Suddenly Malfoy started moving.

He twitched his head and moaned loudly. He stopped moving for a while but soon he moved his hand and brought it up to his face. Slowly he sat up and brought out his wand.

Everyone raised their wands and Ron said, "I wouldn't do that if I was you Malfoy." Malfoy yelped and nearly dropped his wand. He clutched it and looked around frantically. What's he doing?

He got up and yelled, "Stupify!" Everyone dodged and before we could say anything he took off running into the field of grass. We ran after him and we all circled him as he ran into the river.

I guess he didn't know that he was headed right for water because he stumbled and went head first into the water. When he came back up he was coughing and sputtering and trying to get out of it.

He was going the wrong way. He suddenly stopped moving altogether and grabbed his wand and snarled, "Father?" I looked around the field, nope no father here. I said, "No Malfoy it's not your father."

He suddenly looked around and said, "What do you want?" Then Ron shouted from behind him, "What do you mean what do we want? Your the one that came to my fucking house Malfoy! I should be asking you that question."

Malfoy spinned around and made to scream but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. He looked around the field and then put his head in his hand and said, "Wait, Where am I?"

I said, "You're at the Weasley's house." He looked up at that and said, "What? I evaporated to the Weasley's house?" He looked around and kept mumbling, "How could this have happened?"

When suddenly he spinned around and said, "Potter, Is that you?" I nodded my head and after awhile he said, "It is isn't it?" I said, "Yeah, and Hermione's here too. Along with Fred and George, Ginny, and their mom and dad and Ron."

He groaned loudly and said, "Ahhh shit the whole troop is here just brilliant. My head fucking hurts." He moaned and tried to get up but he slowly just sank to his knees. He lifted up his head and said, "I can't see fucking shit."

Mr. Weasley said, "Why don't you tell us why your here?" Malfoy looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "I don't know how I got here. 1 minute I'm having a...discussion with my father and then the next minute I'm here. I don't remember."

There was talk going around on what we should do with him. Suddenly Malfoy grabbed his head and said, "My head hurts!" and that was it.

He suddenly closed his eyes and his body slumped forward and he landed in the water face first. This time he didn't come back up. Mrs. Weasely ran up to him and said, "Quick let's get him back to the house."

We picked him up and went into the borrow. He was lighter than any of us would have thought. We laid him on the couch and Mrs. Weasley's motherly side kicked in.

She said, "Ron go get some towels. Ginny go get some very hot water. Harry you take guard if he wakes up hold him down. If we don't get these clothes off he's going to catch a death of a cold. Not including his others wounds."

As soon as everyone came back with all their things she began removing his clothes. But as soon as she touched him his eyes flew open and he screamed and backed away from her.

He ended up on the floor with a loud thud. I said, "Malfoy calm down we are just trying to help." He looked around his eyes were huge and he screamed, "Stay away from me!"

Ron snarled, "Maybe we can throw him back into the lake and just leave him there." He kept scrambling backwards until he was in the corner of the room.

I came up to him and said, "Malfoy do you know who I am?" He didn't look up. He buried his head in his hands and brought his knees to his chest. I said, "I'm Harry Potter."

After awhile he said, "Potter?" I said, "Yes, it's me. What happened to you?" He said, "I don't know. My dad got mad at me for something and then pulled out his wand and he mumbled something and the lights went out.

Then I woke up here." He slowly lifted his head and blinked a few times. Everyone gasped, his eyes were still beautiful but they had a faded look to them.

Wait did I just think his eyes were beautiful? No no no I most certainly did not. Anyway We looked at him until Mrs. Weasely finally said, "Well Mr. Malfoy you need to take off those awful clothes or they will be the death of you.

I'm sure that Harry could show you to the bathroom to get washed up and Ron will be able to get you some clothes." Ron mad a disgusted noise and said, "Mom I highly doubt he would like any of my clothes and plus he could be a spy working for you-know-who. Why should we trust him?"

Malfoy snorted and said as he stood up, "Believe me Weasel I rather not be here at all. Why would I come here to this awful place with all of you for the summer if I had no choice? I'd rather die."

Ron was going to say something but I shook my head and he walked away mumbling something. I looked back over at Malfoy and said, "Come on Malfoy, I'll show you to the bathroom."

He looked disgusted and said, "I don't feel like taking a shower. For all I know the half-brained numb skull will come in and try to rough me up a bit. Lord knows what he would do to me."

I laughed and he jumped slightly. I wonder what happened to him? I said, "I promise nobody is going to go into the bathroom with you and rough you up. I don't think Ron wants the image of you naked in his brain."

He turned slightly pink and said, "Yes, well...lead the way." I walked away and stopped a few feet away and turned back and said, "Well, aren't you coming?"

He took a slow step forward and then looked like he was concentrating on his movements then he waved his hands frantically out in front of him. Like he was trying to bat away a fly.

He smiled a little and then he hit the table and went overtop of it and landed on the opposite side of it. The dish's went flying and smashed overtop of him cutting his arms and legs as he screamed and buried his face in his hands.

Mr. Weasely came running through the door and took out his wand and cleaned up the table and put the rest of the plates and silverware back onto the table like it never happened.

All that was left was Malfoy on the ground bleeding and shaking. He slowly got up and put up his mask of indifference up even though his hands were still shaking. I walked up to him and said, "Malfoy can you see me?"

He looked over at me but his eyes didn't focus on me. He said, "What kind of question is that? Of course I can see you Potter." I held up my hand nearly inche's from his face and began moving it back and forth.

His eyes didn't react in the slightest. I said, "Oh my gosh Malfoy your blind!" He looked slightly scared and said, "It's fine, it will go away on it's own in a few days"

I just looked at him and said, "How do you know? How did you become blind in the first place?" He just shook his head and said, "I don't need this right now Potter. Just take me to the bathroom so I can wash up.

Also since I have to wear the weasel's clothes I would prefer black with long sleeves." I looked over at Mr. Weasley who nodded his head so I said, "Very well lets get you to the bathroom and fix your cuts you're dripping blood."

He nodded so I took his wrist and he wanked it back like I burned him and said, "If you don't mind I can walk by myself." I nodded and let go of his wrist and started talking to him the whole time all the way to the stairs.

Just talking to him about the month that I have had here. I don't think he was listening very much but I kept talking because he walked behind me following my voice.

I think he was silently thankful that I was talking to him. I said, "Ok, We reached the stairs the railing is to your right..." He grabbed the railing and I continued, "So do you know why you're blind?"

I watched his face as it flashed with pain and then go back to his usual indifference. He said, "No I can't remember anything."

I sighed and led him into the bathroom and said, "Ok the shampoo is to you're right along with the conditioner and the soap is to you're left. I'll be right outside to show you where you're room is so call if you need anything. OK?"

He just nodded and I left the bathroom. It took him a good hour to finally come out of the bathroom. He had on a black shirt with black pants on. I said, "Ok let me show you to your room."

I led the way and he slowly followed. I noticed that he held his left arm to his chest. I wonder why that is? I didn't want to ask anymore questions though it was rather late.

I said as we got there, "It's the last door in the hall to you're right. Dinner is ready and Mrs. Weasley said to tell you that you should come and eat."

He walked into the room and said, "I'm not hungry at the moment. I think I'm going to get some sleep." and with that he closed the door in my face. I just watched the door for a few moments.

This is crazy! We have a Malfoy in the Weasley's house. What if Ron is right and this is some kind of trap? I frowned I really don't think so though. The look on Malfoy's face made it perfectly clear that he didn't plan any of this.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was gathered around eating and when I sat down the whole room went quiet. Mr. Weasley said, "How is he Harry?"

I shrugged and said, "For the most part he's fine. He has cuts on his arms and legs and I tried to clean them but he refused. I couldn't see the damage to them that good because of the long sleeves and the fact that he wouldn't let me go near him."

Ron chimed in and said, "That's because he's hiding the death-mark Harry. I honestly think this is some kind of trick. How do we know that he is really blind huh?

I think he should leave I don't like him here at all. It was bad enough in school and now he is in my house." I looked at him and said, "I don't like it either but the look on his face makes it clear to me.

He really is blind you can tell that for sure. I honestly believe he needs our help. Plus it's not up to us. Its up to you're parents whether or not he stays. Either way in my book it's a catch 22."

Mr. and Mrs. Weseley said, "How so?" And I said, "Well we can risk the fact that he is a spy and he is leading us into a trap. So if he stays he might be leading us to you-know-who.

But if we throw him out he might certainly die or get hurt if he really did need our help. From what I can see he really does need our help.

We can also talk to Dumbledore to see if he knows anything or if he knows how Malfoy became blind in the first place and see if he's lying or not."

They all nodded and Mrs. Weasley said, "He can stay and we will contact Dumbledore tonight and talk to him about coming over tomorrow and bringing the nurse and as well.

You know I don't really want to throw him out until I know for a fact that he doesn't need us." Ron made to object but was cut off by Hermione, "I can also go to the library tomorrow and check to see if I can find anything that might help."

We all nodded and after dinner it was all sorted out. Professor Dumbledore was coming over first thing tomorrow morning and Hermione and Ron was going to the library. I was to babysit Malfoy until then.

I woke up to the wonderful smell of food and headed down to breakfast and remembered Malfoy was in the other room. I went back up the stairs and knocked on the door.

He said, "What!" I had to roll my eyes at that and said, "Do you want to go to breakfast or are you going to stay in there all day?" I heard shuffling behind the door and then something crash to the floor.

I was just about to open the door when his voice replied, "I don't want anything." I said, "Alright, If you need anything just howler." I walked down the stairs and sat down to my favorite thing in the whole world, blueberry pancakes.

George said, "Where is your arch enemy today Harry?" I said in between a big mouthful, "He doesn't want to eat breakfast right now. I think he wants to be left alone to sort out his thoughts.

I will get him down here after I eat this amazing food or when Dumbledore comes." They both nodded their heads and began eating too.

Just as I put the last blueberry pancake in my mouth Professor Dumbledore came into the dinning room. Mrs. Weasley said, "Professor Dumbledore, thank you for coming on such short notice."

Professor Dumbledore said, "Nonsense Mrs. Weasley given' you're current circumstance I found it a great priority to come at once." I said, "I'll go get him so you can see him."

He just smiled at me and I got up as Mrs. Weasley began telling him all she knows about the situation. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

There was shuffling and Malfoy said, "I already told you I want to be left alone." I said, "Professor Dumbledore wish's to see you. He thinks he can help."

He slowly opened the door and said, "Haaa I doubt that old fool could help." I just rolled my eyes and said, "Just come on Malfoy."

I grabbed his right arm and he flinched and ripped his hand out of mine and said, "I can walk by myself Potter. Knowing you I'd probably catch a disease." I said, "Whatever Malfoy follow me."

I stayed quiet the whole time until he hit one of the chairs in the hall. He cursed and said, "Say something." I smiled at his evil glare and started talking about my day.

I noticed he was still holding his left arm to his chest. When we got into the dining room I stopped talking and accentually stopped without telling him.

He walked full throttle into me and let out an 'ooaf' as he landed on the floor. I said, "I'm so sorry Malfoy. I totally forgot."

I tried to help him up but he hit my hands away and snapped as he got up, "What the hell Potter! It was like running into a fucking brick wall! Where the hell am I anyway? Who else is in here?"

I sighed and answered, "Dumbledore and Madaam Pomfrey, Mrs. Weasley and us and we are in the living room." He glared and said, "Why am I here anyway?"

Madaam Pomfrey said, "Mister Malfoy would you be so kind as to sit down on the chair next to you? I need to be able to examine you properly."

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand out to his side and sat down when he felt the chair hit his hand.

He snarled when she touched his hand and spat, "If you don't mind I would be more then greatful if you just examined my eyes instead of giving me a full physical. Lord knows I don't need that right now."

She sighed and just said ok and got to work. She did several spells while Professor Dumbledore asked, "My boy do you remember what happened before you came to the Weasley's?"

Malfoy sighed and said, "I was having a...discussion with my father and his...friends when he got mad and pulled out his wand and screamed something then all went black.

Then...I...I woke up here." His eyes became filled with pain when he said the last sentence. I know for a fact he remembers more then that. About an hour later Madaam Pomfrey said, "Oh dear this isn't good at all."

* * *

So what do you think should I continue or no Review if you would like it to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for the reviews I hope to get some more. This chapter is short but I think you will like it. Remember that the Grammar for the story and the format suck balls so just keep that in mind when you read it thank you

* * *

Madaam Promfrey wasn't known to exaggerate so when she started explaining what was happening all was deathly quiet. She said, "By the look of it I'd say that we are dealing with something way beyond my knowledge.

His eyes are heavily damaged by a spell that is days old at least. I have only seen a case like this once and he never regained his eyesight back. This is extremely dark magic and I'm afraid I can't do anything for him.

I do however need to examine him more closely as the spell works in different parts of the body." Malfoy said, "I don't want you to examine anything else today. I'm tired and just want to lie down."

He stood up and suddenly sat back down holding his head. He brought his hand to his temple and his eyes closed. His face went from indifference to extreme pain in 3 seconds flat.

We waited a few minutes until he slowly opened his eyes. Professor Dumbledore said, "Draco, if you do not willingly tell was what happened to you we will be forced to make you. We need to know why your here."

I said, "Wait, you said his eyes have been like this for at least a few days? Malfoy why didn't you know that you were blind?" The look on his face spoke volumes.

He said, "I didn't know because the...room I was brought to was pitch black. I just thought is was the room I was staying in that was dark."

I said, "You mean you stayed in a room that was pitch black for days? Why on earth would you..." The sentence was interrupted by Malfoy getting up and screaming, "I don't need to explain anything to you Potter!

You can believe me or not I don't really care! All I know is that I m blind and am at the Weasleys house! That's all I know OK!" I whispered, "Ok I'm sorry Malfoy I do believe you.

Would you like to go to your room or would you like to go outside?" He took a deep breath and said, "I just want to go to my room."

I nodded and said, "Ok, Madaam Pomfrey would you please give us some potions to help with pain something is wrong with Malfoys left arm and it looks to be very painful?"

Everyone looked at his arm that he hasn't moved the whole time we were down here. It was clutched to his chest and he said, "It's fine I just fell on it when I came here." Madaam Pomfrey said, "Hold out your hand Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy slowly reached out his hand and as soon as Madaam Pomfrey grabbed his hand he hissed and tried to rip his arm away. Madaam Pomfrey watched him as he slowly curled his arm back to his chest.

She said, "It doesn't appear to be broken but I can tell it's very painful by his reaction and when I grabbed his arm it was hot to the touch even above the sleeve. Here is a bottle of pain medicine and another bottle of cooling agents.

I need you to put the cooling agents on your arm at least every 2 hours and the pain medicine when needed. I'll be back in a few days to check his progress until then you need to rest and drink lots of water.

The pain medicine will make you dehydrated." We all nodded and we watched her leave.  
After I brought Malfoy to his room I went back down stairs and asked Professor Dumbledore, "So, what do you think Professor?"

He instantly became serious and said, "Honestly, it doesn't look good Harry. I don't think he is here to hurt anyone though. I think he really needs help. I also think he knows more then he's telling us.

I invited over Professor Snape to look at him. He is the only person that truly knows Draco besides his family. I have also received a telegraph about a month ago saying that Voldemort was in the Malfoy Manor and that he had 'intertainment' with him.

I think Draco can help us better understand what the letter was talking about. Professor Snape will be here for dinner. I hope all goes well Harry." He left as well. This day can't possibly get any worse or can it?

* * *

So what do you think? I will only update for a review or two Plzzz. Thank you

Fluffy Pink Dragons


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So this chapter is a lot longer then my others I hope you like it. Also remember that my grammar and format sucks balls so bear with me also I will update FASTER for loads of REVEIWS

* * *

Professor Snape came by at half past 8 in his usal mood. I walked into the house as he was talking to Mr. Weasley about the situation.

"I don't know what happened Snape. One minute we were all eating dinner and the next thing we know Malfoy is on our front lawn unconcious. He woke up, started screaming and said he couldn't see. What do you think happened?"

Professor Snape replied in his usual monotone, "I have my suspicions Weasley." I looked up to the heavens and mumbled, "Why me Lord? Why do you hate me? One summer is all I asked for."

I walked into the room just as Mrs. Weasley came in with dinner. She put it on the table and looked at me and smiled.  
She said, "Oh Harry be a dear and go fetch Malfoy. Dinner's ready and we don't want it to get cold."

I nodded and Professor grease ball said, "Oh if it couldn't get any worse we invited over the golden trio. What a wonderful surprise." I just smiled at him and went to go get Malfoy.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. Nothing happened so I said, "Malfoy it's time to go down for dinner." I didn't hear anything so I tryed to open the door but it was blocked by something.

I banged on the door and yelled, "Malfoy! Get your ass out here! Now!" He yelled back just as loud, "One minute Potter! Gosh at least let me get to the door before you get all fucking angry."

I heard shuffling and a chair moving and finally Malfoy opened the door. I said, "Malfoy did you just lock yourself in your room with a chair to block the door?"

He sighed and said, "How did you know Potter? I thought I hide it pretty well. Was I that obvious?" I rolled my eyes and said, "You do realize your surrounded by wizards right? Wizards that can easily just barge in."

He rolled his eyes and said, "No shit Sherlock." I asked, "Then why would you..." He rolled his eyes and said, "I don't have to explain why I do the things I do Potter. I'm not a child and I can take care of myself."

I replied, "Really?" He was quiet and I said, "Well come on Malfoy dinner is ready and we got to get down there before our food gets cold."

He barely took a step when he said, "You know I'm not really hungry I think I'll just go back into the room. Nobody wants to see me anyway."

He went to go back into his room but I grabbed onto his wrist and stopped him. He flinched back but I ignored it and said, "Why don't you want to leave your room Malfoy?" He was quiet for a long time.

Then after awhile he said in a whisper I could barely hear, "I don't think I can walk down there." I said, "You think your going to fall?" He nodded and I said, "I'll help you." I grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled and he slowly followed.

We made it to the stairs and I said, "It's easy you did it before, yesterday remember?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, but that was different. I can barely remember what happened yesterday."

We slowly made our way down the stairs and he said, "It just seems to be getting harder instead of getting easier." We made our way into the dinning room and stopped in the door and I said, "Well I'm here to help you if you just ask me for it.

Your in the dinning room. If you walk straight ahead about 10 steps your chair will be right there. Everyone's here too except for Ron. Professor Snape is here too."

As soon as I said his name Malfoy yelled, "Snape is in this room? No Potter he's a known death eater! He's gonna try to bring me back!"

He was still screaming and I slowly leaned in and whispered in his ear, "It's ok, we know he is a deatheater. He is a spy working for Dumbledore." He closed his eyes when I was whispering in his ear and shivered.

He said, "A spy? Are you sure?" I squeezed his hand and he nodded and walked into the room his head held high. After 10 steps he reached out his hand and felt around for the chair. He finally hit it and sat down.

Professor Snape said, "Malfoy," Malfoy looked up to Professor Snape with an ugly sneer and said, "Professor. Is Potter still here?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm still here I'm at the other end of the table. Why do you need something?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute and then opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He did that a few times before saying, "No, I don't need anything. Who's sitting by me?" I said, "Hermione to your left and George to your right."

He nodded and then his eyes grew big and he said, "As in George Weasley the prankster?" George said, "One in the same." Malfoy looked over to him and said, "Your not going to prank me today are you?

I mean like I'm not going to be eating anything that will do anything to my body right?" George laughed and Malfoy jumped. I wonder what happened to him. I know I keep thinking that but it's the truth.

You can see that something happened to him this past month because the old Malfoy wouldn't jump. Ever! George said, "No, I'm not going to prank you today. As for the food I wouldn't do that to you given that your blind and all. Now eat up."

And with that everyone started eating. Everyone except Malfoy. A couple minutes later Mrs. Weasley said, "Malfoy, Is something wrong with your food?" He jumped in his chair and said, "No Ma'am." She said, "Then why aren't you eating?"

He looked down at his plate and said, "I... I didn't think I...was allowed." Everyone was silent and was just staring at him until Mr. Weasley said, "Your allowed to Malfoy." Malfoy did a half smile but then he became serious again.

He finally said, "Potter?" I looked up from talking to Ginny and said, "Yeah Malfoy?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Would you come here for a moment." I nodded and said OK and walked over to him.

He sat there until he could feel me come over and then he reached up and grabbed my shirt and made me lean over his chair. He looked up and said in barely a whisper so nobody else could hear him, "Would you sit by me?"

I said, "Why's that Malfoy?" He sighed and pushed me away and said, "Forget it, just tell me what I'm supposed to be eating and then you can go back to your merry way." Mr. Weasley said, "Your eating Macaroni and cheese and a hamburger."

Wait what just happened? Malfoy felt around the table for the spoon and then began tapping his spoon on the plate. Then it hit me all of a sudden. Mafoy asked me to sit by him for help. Oh shit I feel so bad. Ohh well.

I sat back down by Ginny and began eating. After awhile he found his hamburger and began eating it. He put it in his mouth and then his eyes grew big. He started eating so fast the hamburger was gone in 2 bites.

He spooned the plate until he felt the macaroni and cheese and began shuffling it in his mouth. It was gone within seconds. After it was gone he said, "Mrs. Weasley may I please have some more?"

She nodded and plied more on his plate and he dug in before she moved the plate. Professor Snape said, "Draco, when was the last time you ate a decent meal?"

He stopped eating and said, "Hogwarts." We all gasped and Mrs. Weasley said, "Why wouldn't you eat at your house?" He didn't say anything for awhile.

Then finally he said, "Well I ate every few days but not alot. Mostly it was some bread crust and maybe something to drink with it. Nothing much but my mother would sneak into my room with it.

I haven't tasted anything likes this in a very long time. It's very good." Professor Snape watched as Malfoy finished off his dinner. Finally he said, "Draco, I was informed that Lord Voldemort had some entertainment this month.

Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Malfoy visibly paled and looked slightly scared and said, "No idea." Professor Snape glared at him and said, "Well, is it true that Lord Voldemort is at Malfoy Manor?"

All Draco did was nod. There was more questions but all of a sudden Malfoy got up and said, "I'm very tired, thank you for dinner and for the bedroom. I'm going to bed."

He looked over to me and said, "Potter, will you take me to my room?" I nodded and grabbed his left arm and he hissed in pain and snatched his arm away. I could feel the heat when I grabbed his arm.

I said, "I'm sorry Malfoy, did you take the potions she gave us?" He shook his head no and reached out his other hand and grabbed ahold of mine. The instant we touched I felt a spark of pleasure. Like I never ever wanted him to let go.

I shook it off and lead him to his room. We said our goodnights and he closed the door. I waited for a few minutes and I could hear him shuffling and the chair sliding across the room.

I had to smile at that because he is surrounded by a bunch of wizards and he feels more comfortable with a chair propped up against the door.

I slowly walked down the stairs and walk into the living room where Professor Snape and the rest of the family moved to. They all fell silent when I came into the room.

I said as I plopped down on the couch next to Ginny, "Well what do you think Professor?" He moved his greasy hair out of his face he should really take a shower every once in awhile and said, "Well, it's hard to say.

I think something happened to him that he's not telling us. Did he say anything about his arm or what's wrong with it?" We shook our heads no and he said, "What did he say when he asked you over to his chair?"

I said, "He asked me if I could sit by him. I asked him why's that." Professor Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Are you always this stupid, or just when I'm around?" I just looked at him.

He sighed and said, "He was asking you to come and sit by him because he trusts you. Why he trusts you Lord only knows. If you were watching his face when he said it you would know. He looked...vulnerable.

I don't know what happened I'll be back tomorrow we need to see what he's hiding. If he doesn't comply then we will have to make him. I don't think the dark mark will be this painful though so let's just wait and see.

If anything happens tonight you know where to find me. Good night." and with that he left. I sighed and was talking to everyone until late that night.

Suddenly we heard a noise and we all turned to the stairs and seen Malfoy walking slowly down. So much for he's scared of climbing down by himself. It was pretty dark in the house so we walked up to him and I said, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything. I went to touch him but Mr. Weasley said, "Harry no, Malfoy's sleep walking."

* * *

A/N Oh No cliff-hanger tell me what you think. what will happen next? REVEIW and tell me what you think. I will update a whole lot freackin faster for loads of REVEIWS. Thank you


End file.
